yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandrine Saint-Just
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Alexandrine "Lexi" Theresa Louise Saint-Just • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — 5th • ' birth date ' — December 13th, 1993 • ' height ' — 5'6" • ' weight ' — 120 lbs • ' hair ' — blonde • ' eyes ' — cornflower blue • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Elder, tail hair from a unicorn, 10 1/2 inches • ' student activities ' — Student Council, Community Service Chair • ' favorite subject ' — • ' least favorite subject ' — • ' blood status ' — pureblood • school house — Midgard • patronus — large dog • boggart — a small dark place ''character information'' ''history'' Born in New York City during one of her father's business trips, Alexandrine (or Lexi as she prefers to be called) has lived a nomadic life-style for nearly all of her life. To say that her parents were loaded, would be a massive understatement. Her mother in particular had been the last of an ancient German pureblood house, but as a female was unable to inherit the title (though that didn't leave her without massive land holdings and numerous investments). Her father's money was a different story. While still just as pureblood as the von Schwerins, the Saint-Justs had been penniless for centuries. And then Edmond's great-grandfather became involved in trading, and proving to have a shrewd mind was able to accumulate a decent fortune, which his son, grandson, and great-grandson added upon with their own successes. By the time Alexandrine was born, her father was one of the richest men in France. But Alexandrine wasn't the only child of her parents. In fact, she has an older sister, Catherine Margaret Diane, two years her elder. Due to minor complications during the birth, Catherine and Amelie were obliged to spend an extra week in the hospital for observation. But at the culmination of that week, just when Catherine were ready to go home with her parents, the unthinkable happened. Baby Catherine was kidnapped. Some time between 2:50pm and 3:00pm on March 27, someone sneaked into the neonatal unit and stole Catherine from her bassinet. When the security spells were examined, a person wearing a housekeeping uniform was shown remove the baby, but no face was ever visible, as if the person knew where each and every camera was located. At eight o'clock that night, a note was delivered to Edmond, demanding one million galleons in exchange for the baby. The authorities guessed the kidnapping was somehow connected to Edmond's business, but that still left an exorbitantly long list of people with grievances. Desperate to have their daughter back, Edmond quickly paid the ransom, despite advice not to do so. But Amelie was distraught, and Edmond was more concerned about the well-being of his wife and child than the well-being of his pocketbook. And so at ten o'clock, he wired one million galleons to an account in the Bahamas. The baby was to be returned within two hours of the wire transfer, but midnight came and passed... and there was no sign of the infant. Horrified, Edmond tried to contact the kidnappers, but no one answered. The authorities spent over a year trying to find baby Catherine, but to no avail. The trail had gone cold. As a result, Edmond and Amelie were quite nervous to have another child and became quite protective of Alexandrine from the moment Amelie was aware of the child growing inside of her. Every moment of every day, someone was watching Alexandrine. The servant that Amelie trusted the most with her daughter's safety was an Indian witch named, Prema, who had been in her employ since before her marriage. Prema became like a second mother to Alexandrine, and even managed to teach the child Hindi. Other than the near constant guard, Alexandrine had a relatively quiet childhood, apart from the fact she spent the first ten years of her live travelling the world with her parents. Whenever Edmond went on a business trip, Amelie and Alexandrine would accompany him. The rest of the year was spent between the family's various homes. There was the townhouse in London, England; the château in Paris, France; the penthouse in Washington, DC.; the villa in Rome, Italy; the Schloss in Schwerin, Germany; the beachhouse in Martinique... One might think that Alexandrine's education might have suffered, but a number of tutors were always on staff. Some children don't like frequent moves, even if to other familiar environments. But Alexandrnie loved it. Like her parents, she had a bit of a travel bug and was always ready for the next shift of residency. Due to this, and the multinational household her parents kept, Alexandrine developed a great love for other cultures. By the time she was six she could speek four different languages near fluently. The servants adored her and the many questions she would ask about their homelands and people. Her parents were also a touch on the... unusual side, for being from such old pureblood families. Their views on muggles and muggleborn wizards were rather liberal and they encouraged their daughter to consider a person's personality and abilities rather than their bloodline. Over the years her parents had cultivated friendships with many half-blood and muggleborn witches and wizards around the globe, mostly due to Edmond's business connections. Alexandrine's happy childhood came to a sudden end when she was ten. She and her parents were in Africa when a nundu attacked the village. Edmond and Amelie succumbed to its toxic breath and Prema had just enough time to place Alexandrine in a cellar and anchor a protective shield over the door to keep the nundu's breath out before falling prey herself. It was almost three days before anyone was able to make it into the village. By then, Alexandrine was half-crazy from grief, hunger, and fear. In a desperate attempt to keep the darkness at bay, she'd managed to conjure light and fix it to the small diamond pendant she'd been wearing that day. The wizards who found the devastated village might never have found Alexandrine if a certain man hadn't been with them. He was a German wizard who happened to be passing through the area when he heard about the nundu attack. It was this wizard who detected the strange protective shield over the cellar (as he'd spent some time studying Indian magics) and was able to remove it. The sudden onslaught of light caused Alexandrine to faint and she was transported to the closest hospital. Though gradually reintroduced to light and carefully nourished back from her three days of starvation, Alexandrine was so emotionally distraught that it was almost a month before she even responded to anyone else. Once she was able to identify herself, the German wizard tracked down her closest kin, who consisted of her father's uncle, Emeric, and some cousins on her mother's side. Finally well enough in body and mind, Alexandrine travelled to Paris, the German wizard accompanying her. By now she'd learned his name was Heinrich, though she never could weedle his family name from him. Paris was where her Uncle Emeric, her grandfather's younger brother, resided. Her father had been Emeric's favorite nephew, so he was happy to take in Alexandrine. Though she hadn't seen him often as she grew up, she was fond of her uncle. Emeric is the current head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the French Ministry of Magic. Over the next year, Alexandrine got to know her uncle better, and more or less made herself pretty comfortable on her uncle's estate. And then she received her letter for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Alexandrine was nervous to start school, but looked forward to it. However, to everyone's surprise, by Christmas Alexandrine had managed to alienate herself from all the younger girls in her house. Maybe it was her rather liberal views on blood purity, or maybe it was simply the rather closeted views of girls who had never even left France once in their lives. Either way, though Alexandrine did her best to make the most of things, her grades were dismal at the end of the school year and she was utterly friendless for the first time in her life. During the summer holidays, an owl suddenly delivered a note from Heinrich. It was short, and merely stated that perhaps Alexandrine would find Yggdrasil more to her liking. And after looking into the school, Emeric and Alexandrine both agreed that perhaps she would do better at Yggdrasil. Upon arriving at the schoool, she was placed in Midgard. For the first couple of terms she had to take some remedial classes to properly catch her up to the rest of her year, but by the end of the year she was very pleased with her progress. Even better, she'd made several friends. Despite some amusing rumors going around that she'd hexed someone at Beauxbatons and thus had been expelled after only one year. ''personality'' Judging from Alexandrine's background, one might suspect her of being the world's most spoiled brat. Thankfully, that is not the case. While it is true Alexandrine grew up in the lap of luxury, she doesn't feel that she is automatically entitled to such comforts. Thanks to various people in her life, she considers it a charge instead, a challenge to see how much good she can do in the world. Not that it keeps her from outfitting herself at various high end boutiques, both wizarding and muggle. Some habits die hard. One of Alexandrine's most noted traits is her kindness. She doesn't strike up conversations with strangers because she's outgoing, which she is, but because she actually does care about how their day went. And because she tends to view each person she encounters as a friend waiting to be made. With her friends, she's the one they go to for a shoulder to cry on and words of comfort. Though should they seek pity, they won't find any. As kind hearted as she is, Alexandrine does not allow wallowing and will deliver stern, but loving words of advice to those that seek them. Stubborn is another word that comes to mind in relation to Alexandrine. Stubborn as a mule. Once she fixes on something, she will not back down. Her friends like to joke that she could stare down a rampaging bull, but they're actually half serious when they say it. Her body might make her look delicate, but she has more than enough grit to make up for it. Tell her she can't do something, and she'll do everything in her power to prove you wrong. Which, when combined with her curiosity about the world, leads to some serious personal drive. Alexandrine has never needed much pushing to find things to keep her occupied. Her tutors and teachers never had to force her to do her lessons or homework. Alexandrine wants to learn as much as she can about the world, about the different peoples and their cultures. Living around the world will do that to a curious girl. When she's angry, Alexandrine has a bad habit of pulling rank though. And by rank, I mean social rank and not blood rank. If someone does something to make Alexandrine angry, which is pretty momentous in itself, she will put on what her friends call her 'princessy airs'. Alexandrine falls back on the mannerisms and speech that result from centuries of blue blood and several years of tutoring on just how a refined young lady should act. For all she's just 160 cm tall, she can still exude refinement and superiority when the need arises. Alexandrine is well versed in how to act like the rich pampered heiress she is, but most of the time she tries not to mention just how loaded she is. She prefers not to have to use that though. Alexandrine is a people person at her core, and she strives to make friends at all levels of society. ''in-game events'' — 2010 : ' — Started posting on the community. ''schedule for classes'' one — arithmancy two — cooking three — ancient runes four — english 5 five — charms six — pre-calculus seven - clothing ''relationships'' ''family'' Edmond Francisque Saint-Just (d.38) — pureblood — Father. A trading mogul and one of the richest men in France at the time of his death, Edmond doted on his daughter a great deal. He attended Beauxbatons and was a prefect for his house. Amelie Elisabeth von Schwerin (d.34) — pureblood — Mother. Descended from an old German noble family with wealth of her own, Amelie was frightened for years her remaining daughter might be snatched away and smothered Alexandrine quite thoroughly with love. She attended Durmstrang and her cousin Brunhild holds a prominent position in the German Ministry of Magic (some whisper she might even become the next Minister). Catherine Margaret Diane Saint-Just (17) — pureblood — Long lost older sister. Alexandrine is still unaware she had an older sister, though on the occasions she wishes she had one, she thinks it would be nice if she was like Petit | Isolde. Emeric Maximilien Saint-Just (58) — pureblood — Great uncle. Emeric is the younger brother of Alexandrine's grandfather, and a successful businessman in his own right. After completing his education at Beauxbatons, he struck out on his own and several years later wound up in the ministry, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, which he is now the head of. Emeric is a big believer in taking care of his employees and in return they are quiet loyal to him. Though Alexandrine didn't seem him often during her childhood, she is extremely fond of him now. Prema Singh (d.48) — pureblood — Nanny. Prema was in Amelie's employ from before Alexandrine was born and helped care for the girl as she grew up. She taught Alexandrine Hindi and and the embroidery of her culture. She loved Alexandrine as her own daughter and died protecting her without a second thought. ''friends'' ''other'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — ''RUIS '' (Elder) November 25 to December 22 - Those born under this sign are able to live and prosper under any conditions. You live many lives during your time here and will carry memories into every venture. You are a gypsy and a student gathering experience and knowledge to eventually become a great teacher. Ref. Category:Student Category:Student Council Category:Pureblood Category:Midgard